


Naughty little princess Loki

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Jötunn Loki, Loki in panties, Loki rejected, M/M, Rough Sex, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is fooling around with a spell and ends up thinking he is a 12 year old girl but doesn't think there is anything wrong with this as he just thinks it's because he is Jotun. Cross dressing, m/m Thorki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sits in the library alone. He likes quite. Thor would rather party and root around. Loki has never seen the joy in sex. After all his only experience thus far was when he turned himself into a mare and ended up giving birth to a foal.

He scowls as he reads. Can't find the spell he wants. He knows it is in here but unsure where. He is essentially a virgin and decided for his 21st birthday he wanted to conjure up the perfect partner. He knew there was no one in any of the nine that would meet his strict standards. He was decided that he was more content alone than in a relationship that didn't work.

He had got quite good at making clones but he wanted one with independent thought, but it would mean this creature was an entity of its own. He smiled. Found the spell. He proudly walked back to his room. He saw Thor in the court yard, showing off his fighting skills. He was unarmoured and only wearing pants.

Thor spotted Loki and raced over to him. Thor felt guilty that Loki wasn't Aesir and felt compelled to make him feel good since he found out. Loki suspected that Thor may have known he wasn't blood before Frigga and Odin broke the news to him on his 18 th birthday. He suspected also that they weren't planning on telling him, but for an unfortunate accident happened when Loki started to develop sexually and turned blue after a wet dream.

He had run naked screaming into his parents' bedroom, confused at why his skin turned blue. He thought it was because he had been touching himself and was being punished.

Thor smiled and put his sweaty arms deliberately around Loki. He tried to push him off but he was stronger. "Thor! you are all sweaty! At least take a shower before you touch people!" Loki yelled.

Thor laughed and held him tighter. The excitement of sword fighting without any protection had aroused Thor. Loki blushed as he felt a fat cock push against him. Thor saw Loki was uncomfortable then twigged it was cause of his erection. He let Loki go. Loki lowered his head and skulked away to his room briskly. Thor shrugged and returned to his fighting.  
___

Loki closed the door and immediately put his back against it. He exhaled with unease. Then he looked down at the book. He walked over to his bed and sat down cross legged. He thought about how Thor smelt and felt. He shook his head. He had to concentrate on his spell.

He moaned and rubbed his face. He couldn't concentrate. Thor was much bigger than him and had notoriety in the 9 for sleeping with countless people. Loki was terrified of sex. He went into the bathroom and decided to run a calming bath. He started to undress as his bath filled. He looked over at a long mirror and gasped in shock.

He had a semi over Thor. He rubbed his eyes; he didn't want to feel like this. Thor was everything he was not. Then he had a realisation. He grabbed the book and sat in the bath. He would cast the spell and have his partner be of his mind set but Thor's confidence and sexual ability. This way he could have sex with someone that knew what he liked but had the confidence to lead Loki through things he could not bare to ask someone to do.

He muttered the spell over and over. He closed his eyes and whispered. He thought of Thor and what personality traits he liked. He thought of a woman who could embody his thoughts. He was now very turned on and began to touch himself as he cast.

His hand shook as he explored himself. He bit his lip as he wanted to cum. The dizzying feeling from the spell and the building feelings inside him made him loose his place. He woke suddenly and the in a flash of light and an outwards blast of water, Loki's spell reacted.

He smiled. He felt good. He looked down at his now relaxed penis and gave it a bit of a squeeze. Pulling his foreskin back and rubbing his finger on the sensitive head. He giggled like it was the first time he had felt this feeling. It felt good. Loki stepped out of the bath and began to dry himself off. He sat down in front of a mirror and began to brush his long hair. All the time smiling at his refection.

Loki felt cute today. He had a glow that he was fascinated with in the mirror. He put down his brush and walked with his tower wrapped around him to his large cupboard. He wanders around and could not find anything he wanted to wear. He knew there was a secret panel to his parents' bedroom which came out in their wardrobe.

Loki squatted down and crawled through. He smiled. There was something in here for him. He pulled open one of the draws and found underwear. He rummaged through and found one right at the back. He pulled it out. it was soft to touch. Silky and light green. He smiled as he slipped them on.

He adjusted himself and looked down at his little bulge in the lingerie. He felt good. And his smiled widened when he saw the stockings and garter belt. He put them on, felling how they moved up his legs. He slipped on a matching bra and began crawling on his hands and knees under Frigga's dresses.

None looked right. Then he had an idea. He grabbed one and pulled in down to him. He smiled and passed his hands over it. The dress glowed and changed shape. Loki eagerly slipped on the dress. He crawled out of the cupboard and looked in the mirror in his mother's room. His dress looked like a Bavarian maid with a short skirt underlay with soft ruffles to hold it out. His shoulders were bare part from cuffs on the upper part of his biceps. He twirled and watched himself in the mirror. All the time giggling to himself.

He pulled a ribbon from another dress and put his hair up in two pony tails, either side of his head.

He bit his finger in a naughtily playful way as he slowly lifted up his skirt with the other hand. He lowered it quickly and with both hands flashed his reflection again. He like the way his underwear looked and felt. It turned him on. He held the skirt up with one hand and cupped himself with the other.

He moaned in excitement and then bit his finger again. Then he heard a voice behind him. It was Odin and he was not at all happy. "Loki! what in hell are you doing?"

Loki turned and crossed his legs. He bit his lip and lowered his head. Trying not to make eye contact. "All father, I was just trying on my new dress."

"Oh?" Odin didn't know how to respond. Loki didn't seem to jest, but just state a fact.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have one so I use one of the All-mother's to make it." Frigga walked in beside Odin.

"Loki? where did you get that dress?" She asked unsure as Odin.

"It's pretty isn't it? I made it myself!" he proudly said showing her with a twirl. She put her hand on his shoulder and directed him to kneel. She knelt with him.

"Loki, are you ok?"

"I was a bit sad before. But I got dressed and now I feel so good." He smiled sincerely at her. She could see that Loki was not playing.

"Were you playing with magic? How did you get in here?" He smiled and crawled back through the cupboard and Frigga followed him through the removed panel. Loki danced out into his room and grabbed onto his bed pillar. Frigga stood up and watched Loki as he sat on the bed and began to conjure little horses and have then run over his bead like they ran over hills.

Frigga's attention was caught by the water all over the floor. She walked into the bathroom and saw that he must have splashed everything. She saw a book on the floor and picked it up to where the page was open. She read the spell and realised what he had done.

"Loki sit down and talk to me." She sat on the end of his bed and put down the book. He sat down beside her and slipped his hand under her arm and hugged. She had to figure out what he had done but didn't think direct questioning would help. "So how old are you going to be on your next birthday? It's coming up isn't it?"

"Yes it is mother; I'm going to be 13!"

"That's nice." She tried to think of what had gone wrong with the spell.

"I know that the All-father will want me to married Thor when I'm older so we can unite our two kingdoms."

"Oh? How do you figure?"

"Well if I am a princess of Jotunheim and Thor is a prince of Asgard, then I figure that I'm living here cause my father has betrothed my to Thor as I should learn his customs till I'm ready to be married." Loki smiled to her and had a bit of excitement in his voice. Frigga had to stop this nonsense.

"Loki, you can't marry Thor, you're a boy."

"No, I'm a girl." Loki seemed confused at the notion.

"Loki come darling. Now you know where babies come from don't you?" Frigga patted his thigh. She felt uneasy as she recognised her stockings and dread to think what else of hers he was wearing.

"I know, a man and a woman have sex and she will then give birth to the child later. I'm not stupid."

"Loki, how do you expect Thor to," cough.." Breed with you when you have a penis?" Loki looked shocked at her. He stood up and moved in front of her. He lived up his skirt and pulled on the silky underwear and pulled out his penis. He rubbed and showed her. She turned her head, not wanting to watch.

"See its normal. I'm not as big as Thor but I still have one." He lowered his skirt and looked at her confused. "I don't understand, Thor likes me doesn't he? I like him." Loki crossed his legs and held himself with both hands. "Oh, I have to go to the bathroom." He ran off and Frigga followed.

"Loki?" she watch him as he pulled his underwear down to his ankles and lifted up his skirt height showing his small hips. He sat down on the toilet. He held it bunched up the skirt under one arm the other hand pushing down on his penis.

"I have to do this or I will wee on the floor." Loki seemed content at who he thought he was. Frigga walked out and picked up the book. She wondered why when she looked at him she saw a 20 year old man in ladies underwear and a dress, but Loki was convinced he was a 12 year old princess.

Loki came out and saw her reading the book. "Loki, I think you are confused." She turned and looked up at him. "You are a boy, you have a penis. Boys can't marry other boys, that's not how babies are made."

"But I can." Loki sat down beside her. I'm Jotun, I still have a penis, because that's how I pee. But I can also get pregnant too." Frigga wasn't sure about Jotun physiology but didn't know if this was just part of Loki's delusion.

"Ok, look I'm going to try a spell, to make you older again." Loki put his hands on his knees and smiled in anticipation.

"I can't wait! This way I won't have to wait to marry Thor." Frigga sighed. That's not what she was trying, she tried to reverse the spell. Her glowing hands covered Loki's head. He closed his eyes and waited patiently. Thor walked in and pondered what was going on. Loki looked like he was in a dress and mother was casting some sort of spell.

"Ok Loki, open your eyes. How do you feel now? Do you feel like you are 20?"

"I feel good." Loki rubbed his hands over himself. "I defiantly feel like I'm in my body now." He smiled and then kissed her cheek. "Thank you mother." He looked over and saw Thor. then he blushed.

"Oh Thor!" Frigga stood up and went to him. "It's not want you think."

"Mother, why is Loki wearing a dress?" Thor pushed her aside and looked at him. Loki raced over and took Thor's hands in his.

"Thor, the All-mother has cast a spell on me. Now I am old enough and my body is ready to marry."

"Mother? A word?" Thor dragged her away. "What is going on?" he whispered. He glanced over at Loki who was enjoying his dress.

"Loki was casing a powerful spell and it backfired. When I found him, he thought he was a 12 year old Jotun princess that was betrothed to you. and she was living in Asgard to learn your customs. I tried to break it and return him to his normal self."

They both glanced over at him playing with his hair. "Mother, I don't think it worked."

"The problem with the spell is that it amplified his own desires. This may not be the Loki we know but it was part of him and he wanted to be like this." Frigga went over to Loki. She put her hands on his cheeks reassuring him. "Now you stay here in your room and I am going to see about this spell."

Frigga left and Thor stood looking at Loki. He wondered why Loki felt he had to be a girl. "Hello Thor. you know my father and yours have approved this union?"

"Union?"

"I know I am still a virgin, and that All-father wants me to wait till our wedding night, but since I'm going to marry you, why wait till we are married to have sex?" Loki seductively moved towards him. He then bent down and slipping his panties down and stepped out of them, suggesting to Thor, that he was now naked under his skirt.

Thor back up. Loki dropped to his knees and proceeded to unzip Thor's pants. He quickly took hold of him and began to suck the end of his cock. Thor instinctively grabbed Loki's hair and let him go for second. Then he pulled him to his feet. "Oh!" Loki licked his lips and grasped Thor's arms. Thor shoved him down on the bed.

Loki's skirt fell up and revealed how turned on his was. He was dripping in pre-cum. Thor shook his head. This wasn't right. Loki turned over and crawled across the bed away from Thor. He sighed and looked down to see he was holding a now firm cock. Loki had licked him enough to get him hard.

Thor didn't feel like jacking off and figured he would cum pretty quickly and just give Loki what he wants to shut him up. He pushed Loki down and forced his way in. Loki screamed as he was, a. Not ready and b. Underestimating how big Thor was. Thor shoved himself in a few times. He was surprised on how tight Loki was.

He realised that he was causing him discomfort and he pulled out. Loki turned over and had tears in his eyes. Thor decided not to continue and was wanking and pulling on his balls. Loki half sat up and began touching himself as he watched Thor. Thor groaned as he came on Loki stomach. He pulled up the sheet from the bed and wiped his cock. Thor looked down to see there was some blood.

He didn't want to hurt Loki. he fixed his pants and Loki reached over and grabbed his wrist. "Hey, aren't you going to help me cum too?"

"No." Thor turn to leave. Loki upset, ran and grabbed him.

"Thor please!" he turned and Loki tried to kiss him. Thor pulled back and shoved Loki away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want to kiss and hold you." Loki started to cry. "Don't you love me?"

"Not like that." Thor looked disgusted at him and began to leave.

"Oh, so that's it is it? I'm just some whore for you to fuck and forget!?" Loki screamed at him. Thor turned.

"What? I never called you a whore."

"But you don't want to kiss or hold me. What am I suppose to think when you cum all over me but you don't have the decency to even want to care about how I feel!" Loki strode up to him.

"You are mistaken if you think we are going to be intimate. You're a guy, I don't do intimate with guys." Thor stepped back from him.

"I'm a girl! Can't you see?" Loki pulled at the chest of his dress. "This is who I am!"

"I don't love who you are." Thor said softly and walked out closing the door. Loki fell to his knees and cried. He looked down and his skirt and pulled is out to see it. He didn't understand. He felt pretty and he thought Thor like him. He had just had his first time and first heartbreak in such quick succession, he was overwhelmed with emotions.

Loki wailed loudly for such a time. He put his hand between his legs at the warmth and pulled his hand up to his face. Through his blurry eyes he could see his hand was red. Covered in blood. He dropped his hand in his lap and cried and cried. He wanted someone to hold him.

Loki stood up and pushed open his door, he walked in pain down the hall. His cries echoing. The Einherjar guards didn't know what to do. They saw his dress bunched up, but then saw the blood down his legs, staining his stockings. Loki pushed open the door to Frigga's chambers and went inside. Frigga heard him before she saw him.

"Mother! Please!" Loki cried as he fell into her arms. She waved to the guard to close the door and leave them. She looked down at him and saw the blood and the cum on his dress.

"Loki? what happened?" she began to run a healing spell over him.

"It's Thor! he hates me! He thinks I'm a whore!" He was no longer in physical pain, but Loki's heartbreak was a lot deeper.

"What happened?" She didn't really want to know.

"I said we didn't have to wait till our wedding night and I took off my panties and began to suck him. Then he pushed my face down on the bed and fucked me! It hurt so much, but I wanted him to cum inside me!" Loki cried into her neck. She stroked his hair and looked down at his little pony tails. The ribbon had started to fall out. "He pulled out and came on me. He didn't want to help me cum and he didn't want to kiss me or hug me!"

"Loki I'm sure it wasn't like that." She didn't should sure herself.

"No." Loki stopped crying loudly and looked up at her. "He said he doesn't love me the way I do. And he can't love me if I think I'm a girl."

"I told you to be careful. Especially with magic. You tried to turn yourself into a girl, but you only turned your psyche not your body." She rubbed his arm comforting him. "That's why this has been so hard. Loki you have to learn to be yourself. Be comfortable with yourself. If you pretend to be someone else when you are looking for love, then you are not going to like the results."

"Maybe. But part of me must have wanted Thor. If this was truly my magic."

"I have found a way of healing you and returning your mind to the way you were. Did you want me to help?" Loki nodded and hugged her.

"I want things to be the way they were!" A glow passed over him and she cast a powerful spell. Loki sobbed and then grew silent. He sat back and wiped his face. He was calm now. He looked down at the cloths. Then coldly. "Sorry for running your dress."He started to strip off and then held them up. "I figure you won't want these either." He case a fire ball and destroyed them.

He cast a spell to be in his daily coat and pants. She was concerned at the lack of emotion, but realised this was him. He was back now. He walked with purpose down the hall. The guard stared at him. "What!?" Loki shouted as he cast a fireball near his feet.

"Nothing sire!" The guards backed away. It must have been an illusion before, cause this is the Loki they knew. He shoved open his doors and then slammed then shut. He walked angry across the floor and stopped near his bed. He looked down and the frilly panties and picked them up. He inhaled them deeply and gave a sinister smile before shoving them down the front of his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my cover art i forgot to upload. Enjoy.... its ok if you cant help but stare at his junk!


End file.
